The Cursed Twins
by ischyros
Summary: So the Meiou twins are from a different dimension AND they are thousands of years old! not mention they are cursed they cant die and when they find out they are in their fav anime, well what do you think they did? is it any fun to just watch? No, Never. so of course they jump into the action. and oh, whats this? love blossoming in the unexpected? HieixOC, KuramaxOC. fast pace-ish!


_**The Cursed Twins.**_

 _ **Before**_

"Hola hermana ¿qué pasa?" I stated to jess as she approached me.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" she asked confused, I gave her a chuckle.

"That's basic Spanish jess! I said hi sis what's up?" I gave her a fake scowl

"Oh, then nothing much" she answered back with a grin.

"I know that smile, what's up?" I asked with playful suspicion.

"Oh nothing just oh I don't know I might have got us tickets too little big town's concert in three hours" I stopped mid crouch, we had been tending to our families tire garden when she admitted what was up. I slowly stood and turned to her wide eyed.

"No way, she said yes?" I asked excitement leaking into my voice and face.

"Yeah! she said there was something she had to do anyways so were free to go, we need to change 'cause we are _covered_ in dirt" I chuckled and we ran to the cabin, I wore my usual t-shirt and jeans with black boots, jess decided to go a little risk-ey, she wore a black tank top with sheer camo skull top black booty shorts with black heel boots that are witches boots.

"So im going to go tell mom we are leaving you go start the car" I grinned in excitement and she mirrored my expression.

"Hey mom?" I call walking into the main house

"Yeah?" she calls from her herb counter.

"Were leaving you okay alone?" I ask my worry obvious

"Why of course! I'm a high class witch Fae you don't have to worry over me!" she giggled and I chuckled

"yeah alright ma, just don't get into any trouble, the coven's been a little pissed lately" I gave her a hug and chuckled at her disheveled look, being a witch and all she had on a dark purple robe and her hair was frizzy.

"Have fun" she waved as I ran outside and to the car.

I slammed the door and punched in the buckle.

"We all set?" I ask and jess beams

"Yup!" and she pulls out.

We belted a random song as we pulled back into our forest home late that night. The concert was amazing and we had a lot of fun.

"I hope mom didn't stir up any more trouble, I love her but she's a trouble magnet!" I chuckled.

We got out of the car to see all the lights were out on the house, but mom was home and she always had all the lights on, something about the dark scared her, me and jess loved the dark but oh well.

"Uhm, do you think mom left?" I ask hopefully, if she didn't then something is up.

"No" jess said simply and I cursed.

"Thought so" we took a small glance at each other then ran inside at the ready, well that was pointless because we weren't ready for what we saw.

Mom was on the ground a pool of purple red blood under her and our coven sisters surrounding her, chanting in Latin.

 _ **About 5000 years and a dimension swap later.**_

I snapped up in bed breathing heavy. That was thousands of years ago.

that night we came home to see our coven had murdered mom because she refused to let them take us and train us to 'take over the world' they were tired of living in the shadows, afraid to start another Salem witch trials up. but mom refused, she refused to hand over the doom of humanity because our coven was sneaky they would have tricked us into it somehow, they killed her and we walked in on it, which triggered our problem with controlling our powers and we killed all but two of them, our coven leader and our healer who was crying on the side signifying she had nothing to do with moms murder. Well the coven leader cursed us.

We can't die, not really. If we die physical our soul will be reborn a new, and we can't physically die unless we both die at the same time, the curse also made it so we will never forget anything, not from our first life or any of the others. Then she killed us. For some reason the parallel kicked us out we jumped to a new parallel. We died dozens of times for many different things, in the 1400's on we died three times for witch craft and once for insubordination, basically someone took jess to try to wed her, against her will. That ended quickly when I killed them but their followers hung us. So in this life we were born 1800 January sixth. In all our lives we were twins, once we were identical but usually it was fraternal. In this life we are fraternal, jess being the eldest by three minutes.

I shook jess awake knowing she wouldn't be able to wake up, she always had no ability to get out of our memory dreams, I would usually wake myself up when we spotted her but she, well if I didn't wake her up she would watch it all. And that was way too traumatizing to let her go through again.

"Jess wake up" I shook her again and she shot up breathing heavy a wild look in her eyes.

"Fae?" she sounded broken and I hugged her.

"I know. I know" I sighed, we rarely had this dream but when we did, it hurt a lot.

"Let's go, school starts today, plus it's you know when!" I exclaimed trying to get her out of her slump.

So fun thing, remember how I said the parallel kicked us out? Well we found out which parallel were in a long time ago, when we first landed in this parallel. Also in this life we were born to demons! Our parents were a mated pair of demons. Mom was a half breed demon, half cat half meimu demon. Dad was a mermaid demon. We didn't know dad though he wasn't around when we were born and died when we were two. That was a long time ago.

Now this parallel is special, because we went through a whole lot of shit with demons and got to welcome a certain king (aka enma) into position of a certain world (aka spirit world) And I met a certain fire apparition about a dozen years ago, that was fun, he still thinks I am human though, I doubt he remembers me.

We jumped out of bed and went our separate ways. going through the period of time were women had to wear dresses I have officially gotten over my hate for them but I can't live with how short the uniforms are or how horribly pink they are so I got the board to allow us not to wear it. Seeing as our 'grandparents', aka us, founded it we have leverage.

I went to pick our outfits and jess went to shower, most likely to 'wash off' that dream.

I grabbed me a simple pair of dark-wash jeans a tight-fit black tank with combat boots, I pulled out jess a black ankle-length skirt with a slit down the left side starting at the knee, which had small gold stars dancing down it and a black elbow length long sleeve shirt that hugged nicely and came a little low on the v-cut, hey it's our first day plus a certain Kistune will be there and I know they will be perfect for each other! Her last relationship was with a sweet boy I think was named Steven in the 1940's poor sap was K.I.A in WW2. But this is perrrrrfect! Kurama may be well under our age but that means jack!

Jess walked out and grabbed her outfit, she gave me a look.

"Uhm, Fae, we are going to _school_ right?" she asked and I snickered with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, but I cleared it with the board! No dreadful pink for us!" she raised her eyebrow but shrugged.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom for my morning routine. 15 minutes later I stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around my waist, I wiped the steam from the mirror and inspected myself.

Wonderfully waist length dark purple hair and beautiful blue-silver cat eyes which I have to hide under a black bandana. my skin was clear and pale, my figure was short but built, as demons _and_ witches physical activity was a must because the use of our magic and abilities took an energy tole so we had to build ourselves up, the Makai was a pain in the ass demons left and right trying to eat our flesh, mermaid flesh apparently enhances spirit energy by a lot, like two levels. So my short but athletic build was expected.

Jess looked similar but she was a lot taller she had deep brown eyes her hair was seemingly black but if seen directly under the light it has dark blue, purple, green and red highlights. This is where we really change she has clear caramel mocha skin, she got that from mom, I got my pale skin from dad, jess was tall and curvy, she was the picture Mexican. And I was her opposite, pale skin and eyes short and built but still curvy, lots of people found it hard to believe that we were twins, but that didn't matter. To prove it we have matching birthmarks. They were about the size of a silver dollar, it was a maze of lines and in the center was a purple eye, the maze symbolizes our long life, the eye color symbolizes our witch blood, and the eye itself symbolizes our mastery of our arts. It showed all who opposed us that we were masters and they were doomed. We are the only ones that have them, they show all the other witches that we are the founders. They are on our right shoulder. This symbol is unique and you will see it on no one else, you may see it if you google the founding witches or the founding mothers but that's it, the magic won't even let anyone tattoo it on themselves.

"Fae? We have ten minutes!" she calls up and I sigh.

School has always been a bitch, the kids there have always been assholes. But to pose as normal kids and because of a special someone going this year, we decided it would be in our best interest to go this year. I fucking hate school.

"Alright I'm coming" I sigh and check myself in the mirror.

"Looking fine" I comment with a smirk.

"NANA!" I call, nana would be our yellow and white striped snake. We found him in the amazons about 200 years ago and granted eternal life, accidentally.

"NANA!" I call again sliding down the banister.

"Yesss?" he calls slithering in from the living room.

"Let's go" I called and stood at the door with jess.

"Maybe it isn't the best idea to bring him with, you know how possessive he can be" she whispers in my ear.

"I know but I just can't leave him cooped up in here all the time, its best we just bring him from the start and they get used to it, you know, pull it off quick like a Band-Aid" I said with a small grin. She grunted.

"Fine, but if a human gets attacked it's all on you!" I scoffed.

"Nana is not stupid he knows not to attack humans, plus he knows how to sniff out a witch!" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ya true" she sighed.

"Don't forget" she motioned to her eyes, I groaned.

"Good bye amazing vision" I groaned again and wrapped the black bandana around my eyes. As I tied the knot I felt my energy level immediately go down, you see I have always had no ability to hide my immense spirit power, but jess has never had a problem. Plus my eyes will easily point me out as not human. So I put a limiter on the bandana and I successfully hide both my energy levels and my eyes. Eyesight isn't a problem because I can basically see through the vibrations in the ground and in the air, I use my sense of touch, smell and sound to map out my surroundings.

"Oh you know it's for our own good, plus the safety of the entire student body, you know humans and all that, weak creatures they are" jess waved her hand and I grunted, she was right. We had a spell placed on the house so any spirit energy on the inside can't be felt on the outside, so we were safe here but out there, well, we made a lot of enemies in our 5000 years. We have a distinct energy signal and it's quite easy to spot if it's not hidden and that would put the entire school at risk from attacks by demons, of course if they did attack its nothing we can't handle, plus Kurama and all the witches we put in the school, seriously like half the female population are witches!

"Let's go, I'm ready" jess says.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I ran upstairs and put two daggers in each boot, two on each side and two in my hair, then I put on a special sheath strapped to my back hidden by my leather jacket, the hilt of the sword at the base of my neck hidden by my hair. the a gun holster right above the daggers on my sides with two loaded .22 magnums placed there, not hidden because I was given permission because, we own a very large and well respected company, I am trained as a security for jess, the mistress of the house/company. I was given permission as her guard to carry arms, they were loaded with bullets made to kill demons, made by yours truly!

"Alright loaded and ready!" I say flinging the door open and jogging down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Slow your role Eris" oh right, in this life I am Meiou Eris and jess is Meiou Maria. So outside of the house we call each other by those names.

"sorry Maria, oh speed up Nana!" she was just now slithering out the door, she could be as fast as lightning, but usually she chooses to be a snail.

"Oh screw it!" I grab her and wrapped her around me like a scarf.

"There" I nod and jess chuckles.

It took 5 minutes to get to school and the moment we stepped in there were gasps from all over, our followers subtly tilted their heads in respect while the others took dozens of steps back.

We easily made it to the office.

"Hello gene, wonderful day today isn't it?" I say with a pleasant smile, she fumbles a moment and jumps into a bow.

"Yes mistress a wonderful day, how are you two and Nana?" she asks, Nana was our emblem.

"Very well, are our schedules here? The ones we requested?" jess asks.

"Of course mistress, right here" she hands us two slips of paper.

"Thank you very much, how is your family? Did your son's surgery go successfully?" I ask and she gasps.

"You remember? Well, yes, thanks to your funds, my son will make it, we can't thank you enough" I smile softly.

"It was the Meiou family's honor to help out our loyal employees when they are in need" jess says humbly.

"Thank you again!" I chuckle.

"We must be off, don't want to be late on the first day!" jess says enthusiastically.

"Yes, well enjoy your day mistresses" she bowed again as we left.

"Ssssuch an ssssweet girl" Nana says simply.

"Yes"

We easily maneuvered the halls to our class, right as we were in seeing distance of our class a hand shot out intended to push jess over but I easily caught it and pin the assailant down.

"HOW DARE YOU! ATTEMPT TO ATTACK THE MISTRESS! I OUGHT TO STRIKE YOU DOWN!" I yell the girl whimpered.

"i-i'm sorry!" she wailed "i-i d-didn't kn-know!" She cried.

"Seeing as you are but a child I will overlook your ignorance, but hear me now, if anyone and I mean anyone attempts to assault the mistress again I will personally see to their demise!" I stated coldly to the hall, jess put a hand on my shoulder with a chuckle.

"I truly apologies, she takes her job very seriously as my guard, but I really doubt I will be able to hold her back if such a time comes, so please do avoid attacking me" jess said smoothly.

"Got that baka-onna?" I ask the girl I still had pinned by the arm she whimpers and nods profusely. I grunt and release her.

"Good" I push her away and reposition myself next to jess, hands shoved in my pockets, there were gasps all over, they most likely just spotted my guns.

"Let's go" jess says softly and we enter our class, taking the seats at the back to the right, me at the window her next to me.

"Mistresses" the teacher bows to us.

"I hope no one was hurt" the teacher scans jess up and down making sure she wasn't injured.

"No Oksana, no one was hurt" he nods and takes his place at the head of the room.

I noticed Kurama in the center of the room and I smirked, he was staring at us out of the corner of his eye, more like he was staring at jess. Yes!

"He isssss here, you girlsss were right" Nana observes.

"Hn" I grunted, my way of saying we always are.

Everyone entered the class and gave us a wide berth, staring at my guns or Nana.

"Well, all the seats are full so I'm going to guess that's all my students, hello I am Mr. Naki Oksana. Most of you know me from last years, but this year we have some very special students with us. This is the mistresses of the Meiou house, Mistress Maria and mistress Eris as her guard." Oksana bowed to us and I chuckled.

"Please Oksana we are just students here, please do not give us any special treatment, that would be unfair." jess says with a small smile

"Okay, m-miss Meiou, would you two like to say a little about yourselves?" he asks fidgeting slightly.

"Alright" we stand.

"I am Meiou Eris, the youngest twin"

"I am Meiou Maria, the eldest twin, we are fraternal twins"

"we are originally from japan but when we were living in England from two until three months ago, I am not head of house that is Maria, I am head of security and trusted with my sisters wellbeing, we have had many assassination attempts and I apologies for my actions in the hall they were purely instinctual, I am sorry" I bow to the girl I pined.

"n-no. I'm sorry" she blushed and looked down, from what I know, she most likely was trying to threaten us away from Kurama. If they only knew.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asks jess considerately.

Almost everyone raises their hands, I chuckle.

"How about you" jess says.

"Uhm, what's with the blindfold?" asks someone, I chuckle.

"I am fully blind, the light is damaging so I wear this to block it out" I say.

"And you?" jess picks another.

"Uhm, what type of accent do you have?" I chuckle,

"Our first language isn't Japanese, it is English" says jess. Actually its ancient Greek, but I wasn't going to say nothing.

"You?" jess points.

"How can you know what's going on? Like how can you be qualified to protect Maria?" I scowled with a low growl.

"I use other senses. I am qualified as they come! Would you like to test my ability kid?" damn, I called 'em kid again, I'm not supposed to do that.

"Calm down Eris, they have every right to be doubtful, yes Eris is more than qualified to protect me" jess says with a soft smile.

"I can protect you mistress" calls a random guy in the crowd and there was a chorus of agreements. I was about to snap out a reply when you-know-who speaks up.

"I doubt anyone could protect Miss Meiou better than her head of security and own sister. Do any of you?" there was a chorus of mumbled no's.

"Well are there any other questions?" asks jess, completely ignoring Kurama, I rolled my covered and closed eyes and nudged her.

"Yes, how many languages do you speak?"

"Thanks for that sir, since my sister failed to say so" I nudged her again, "but, we speak 29 fluently and most of 6, including Latin, Chinese, and Spanish." I state thoughtfully.

"No, its 30 we know and 5 we know most of, we mastered Bulgarian last month" jess corrects.

"OH! Ya, forgot about Bulgarian" I chuckled. There were oohs and aahs from around the room.

"Well, I think we have taken up enough of class time don't you Oksana?" jess chuckles.

There were yelling of questions including.

"Are you single?"

"Do you like women? Or or men?"

"Will you one of you two go out with me?"

I rolled my eyes at their attempts with a chuckle. If they think we would lay with children like them then they are sorely mistaken, and their humans no less! I heard some of our follower's chuckle as well.

"Would you say something in Latin!" someone yelled.

"Oh alright but then it's time to start class." jess sighs.

" _ **Si non iuxta omne quinque. Eruntque sub plenilunium noctis, et ecce sermo initiationis. Nobis, qui volunt venire ad fidem, et ad deorum pignus.**_ " ' _All of those who follow the old. Pass the word, initiation shall be under the full moon at midnight. May those who wish to pledge us their loyalty come and let the gods bless us all._ ' we say in unison. There were whispers of ' _ **ita!**_ ' meaning _yes!_ all over the room, just loud enough for us to hear but human ears could not.

"there now, time to start" Oksana smiled and droned into the normal first day of school stuff, Kurama kept snatching glances at jess, and the same for her. Oh am I good or am I good!?

As we requested or, ahem, I requested, all of our classes were with Kurama. I think he would have questioned it if he weren't to busy ogling jess. Now he would probably claim to be studying _both of us_ but I can tell you it was just jess he was _'studying'_. Ha.

Now it's after school and the clubs are hounding us.

"It is time for us to _leave_ move now or I will have to use force" I state and the crowd parts like mosses and the red sea.

I pulled jess out by the upper arm but stopped at the gate with a sigh, when we got here we let Nana loose to cause trouble and find new witches with untapped potential.

"NANA!" I yell and the students around us flinch.

"I'm coming!" she yells slithering down the path. A horde of confused students were left from where she once was.

We decided to take it slow walking home, instead of the short five minute route we took the long way which is about fifteen.

"so, we have training to get to but I was thinking we take it into the woods, it's been so long since we just, let go in nature" I sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. But I put in some time at the daycare, plus you have work at the hospital right?" she gasps and face palms.

"Oh right, so tonight? About seven to ten that should give us enough time to set up the ritual tonight." she looked up in thought, a habit we have had for 5000 years.

"Bien chère sœur vous voir à six." 'Alright dear sister see you at six' I gave a mock salute and we parted ways, jess taking Nana and my guns home, I don't want to scare the kids, I love kids and over my thousands of years I became quite good with them.

"NE PAS OUBLIER! Votre amener les bougies! "'DON'T FORGET! You're bringing the candles!' she yells back and I wave.

"NON!" 'I WON'T!' I yell and run off towards the daycare, if I don't hurry they will be put down for a nap before I get to sing them a lullaby!

"Bonjour! How is everyone?" I giggle as the kids up to me.

"Eris!" they squeal.

"I know I almost didn't make it! But I am here, would anyone have a request?" I ask and they all yell out at the same time.

"Okay okay one at a time!" I chuckle, they at first bombarded me with questions about my eyes but over the last few months they stopped asking and just enjoyed my presence.

"Oh oh! How about dat won were you sang in dat wied way" said a one and a half year old named Annie and I melted, she meant Brahms Lullaby.

"Of course little one, alright everyone lay down" they obliged and once everyone was settled I began to sing.

" _Guten abend, gute nacht, mit rosen bedacht,_

 _Mit naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die deck'_

 _Morgen frueh, wenn gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

 _Morgen frueh, wenn gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

 _Guten abend, gute nacht, von englein bewacht_

 _Die zeigen im traum, dir christkindleins Baum_

 _Schlaf nun selig und suess, schau in traum's paradies_

 _Schlaf nun selig und suess, schau in traum's paradies"_

I sang slowly, by the time I finished all the kids were out like a light.

"Wow, thanks so much Eris, you truly are a blessing! It used to take forever to get them to sleep! Now you show up and there out like a light!" she giggled and I chuckled lightly.

I so loved it here, all the kids are so adorable and the owner is super nice, its calming to be here, not more calming then being out in the wild surrounded by nature but still calming.

"Alright have a good day little one!" I wave goodbye to a two year old boy he waves back with a reluctant goodbye.

"Oh Annie? Where's your mommy?" I ask bending to her height, she looks at me with watery eyes.

"I don't know! You fink she forgot me?" I break to see her so sad.

"No of course not! She just got held up you'll see! Your mommy loves you, she'll be here any minute!" I smiled at her.

"You pwomise?" she asks wiping her eyes.

"Yes little one, I promise" she beams at me with a slightly tear stained face.

"Annie?" a boy calls from behind me.

I turn around to see Kurama.

"Oh, miss Meiou, what a surprise."

"Hello suichi please call me Eris! Annie, you didn't tell me you have a brother!" I smiled at her and she giggled.

"He not my broder, he fwiend" she giggled and I melted, she is just so cute!

"Yes, our mothers are friends so we spend quite a bit of time together" he gave a small smile to Annie.

"Well you best be off then Annie! I'll see you tomorrow alright Annie? I won't be late this time" I smiled at her.

"Pwomise?" she asked.

"Promise, now off you go!" I push her lightly and they start to leave, but of course I had more to say.

"Oh? Suichi?" he turns to look back at me.

"Your last name is Minamino right?" I ask lightly, he tensed.

"Yes?" he asks tensely.

"Then, that's your mom in the hospital?" I know it's a touchy subject but I have to let him know I know.

"Im sorry it's just my sister volunteers there and she has just been worried and I met her, she told me to look for you as well, she is a sweet lady, im sorry I must seem insensitive" I said forcing myself to blush and look down in 'embarrassment'.

"No need it's alright, yes that's her, have a good day." He says darkly. See this is times where you need an 'oh shit' **(1)** bar for life, he is really pissed right now.

Of course I meant to do that so I can't complain.

"Alright Eris that's all of them, you can leave now" said Miss Mukimura.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled and waved then headed to the hospital.

 _1: an 'oh shit' bar is the little handle bar above the doors in most cars, you grip it when someone is going really fast and/or you're not wearing a seat belt, then usually depending on age, you say oh shit. Hence the name._

"Now, why on earth did you mention his mother!?" jess exclaims. We had just finished the coven initiation, there were six new girls and they were a little, let's say eccentric. They completely freaked out when we marked them. A mark is something placed on a part of your body, place optional, that says you're a witch and if you're in a coven it will have some form of add on. Ours is a rose with dark purple petals and black stem, the witch insignia is the goddess symbol, the lines are purple. The coven mark is set in the center of the full moon. Jess and I's symbols are placed on the inner side of our left wrist.

"Well I had to let him know we knew or if we brought her up latter he would be super suspicious and we can't have that, now can we?" I say off handedly.

"Well that's true but I could have done so subtly! You know stopped in to check her vitals while he was in there! But no, you had to go do the insensitive thing! The, the, the Fae thing!" she exclaims throwing her hands into the air.

"You never think about others feelings, you're blunt and to the point without making sure they can handle it! You know it pisses a lot of people off and gets you into a lot of trouble. Which I get to watch, that is actually enjoyable." I was amused greatly by her ranting and I knew she could tell.

"Fae! This isn't supposed to be amusing! Im supposed to be knocking some sense into you!" she said tapping my head but I could easily tell she was just as amused." I said sarcastically.

"You know if I didn't know you-" I cut her off.

"And If I didn't teach you what sarcasm was" but she ignored me and continued on.

"I would actually have believed that I got through to you." She sighed still amused,

"Oh come on jess! I am blunt because I care! If you beat around the bush it will just make things worse for everyone in the end!" I said still grinning. She sighs a deep exhausted sigh.

"I guess you're right, I mean you know the story line better than I do, I mean who am I to say anything?" I sighed this time.

"your opinion is highly valued and if you didn't say anything I would do something stupid and end up getting everyone killed, plus I would miss your voice" we laughed then suddenly I felt a presence. I stopped jess from continuing to walk and felt the energy to see who it was. Oh! My, my, my, if it isn't our favorite fire apparition, and gouki? Ah, so it has begun.


End file.
